In the processing of identification objects, a system for carrying out processing steps includes stations where these steps are performed. These stations are frequently installed or configured such that processing is performed in one direction only on one side of the identification objects. This means that identification objects, which are supplied to these stations on a conveyor, can be processed either on their front or rear side. However, if it is intended to process the respective other side, the identification objects have to be turned over to enable processing by these stations or other stations.
Identification objects are, for example, ID cards which have to be personalized, i.e. provided with personal data, such as e.g. the name, the photograph and an identification number associated with this person or other data, both on the front side and on the rear side. Furthermore, ID cards may comprise a chip and/or magnetic stripe which are accordingly provided with data. The ID cards are supplied to a first station on a conveyor where, for example, the front side is provided with the name and photograph of a person. In addition, the rear side must be imprinted with an identification number. It is entirely possible to provide two opposite printing stations below and above the conveyor for simultaneous processing of ID cards, wherein both the front side and the rear side are provided with the respective information. However, such a system would take up considerably more installation space.
A further disadvantage of such arrangements is that pressure is applied to the ID card during application of the personal information. The pressure may move the ID card out of its position on the conveyor when imprinted from below. An inaccurate and/or incomplete imprinting of the ID cards would result therefrom. Moreover, it would be possible that the ID card moves out of a recess in the conveyor provided for the ID card due to the imprinting and thus causes a stop in the processing or personalization process and a damage to the system.
Even simultaneous printing from above and below in order to ensure the position of the ID card on the conveyor may result in an inaccurate or incomplete personalization result. It is possible that the ID card is bent by a certain amount by the pressure applied to various locations on the ID card by the printing stations.
Furthermore, conveyors having a recess for identification objects are frequently used. Thus, they can be firmly held in position within this recess. Removal due to gravity during printing from above can be excluded owing to the positioning on the conveyor.
However, it is thus necessary to turn identification objects over during personalization, i.e. to rotate them in such a manner that both the front side and the rear side can be imprinted, for example, from above.